Walking a mile in my shoes
by ChErRyBlOsSoM GuRl13
Summary: Sakuna likes Ryoma but well Ryoma doesn't show much affection so Sakuna gives up and goes out w a guy name lance but everything is about to change when they get a history assignment....


Sigh recently I have gotten in to the prince of tennis lol yea I have been downloading all of the scans for the manga ^-^ and plus I LOVE playing tennis so it would be really really easy to just start writing about it so I decieded that this is going to be a romance/general type of story with Ryoma x Sakuno lol I totally will support them for life lol yea this is my new obsession. You could call it the obession of the month lol well newyas if u don't like this pairing don't read just don't flame me k? Newyas I am so sry if there is a ton of OC ness its just I don't know the characters well yet so when I start to learn more and more about them you will see it in my writing I hope lol well no more of me babbiling on with the story  
  
disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis even though I wish I did. =( sadly I do not.  
  
Walk a Mile in Your Shoes  
  
Chapter 1 the evil assignment that started it all *her circumstances*  
  
"I guess you could say my life is pretty normal. I guess"  
  
"I go to school"  
  
"I have a crush on a boy, that I know will never return my feelings, I guess that's pretty basic. All girls go through that only a million times before there heart isn't crushed."  
  
"But... I can't help but think the what if?"  
  
"I truly am in love with this boy, since the first time I met the boy at the train station. It was like magic... Even though I gave him the wrong directions and he ended up getting lost and being disqualified. But that's besides the point."  
  
"But... I can't help, but to fall for him."  
  
"You would think I could get the hint. He's always mean to me and hardly ever pays attention to me." "Yet...."  
  
"When he does say hi or gives me a tip on my horrendous form."  
  
"I feel like just maybe he might like me two..."  
  
"So maybe that's why I am sitting here, in Math class, daydreaming. Again *third time this week* thinking none stop about him."  
  
"Yet I know deep in my heart it would never be. His one love is tennis and tennis only."  
  
"That's why I moved on to Lance. A first year just like me. He's sweet and caring. He also plays tennis. I guess it's something about the tennis players that gets me..."  
  
"I know he is no Ryoma. I know, no one will ever replace him. But I must move on, because there is no reason to ponder on something that will never happen..."  
  
"At least that's what I kept telling my self, stop liking someone who will never return your feelings there just was no reason for it. I deserve someone who will pay attention. Of course I never believed what I told myself."  
  
"It's funny how I was much happier wondering if he liked me instead of know when I'm trying to make myself forget him."  
  
"But I never will... Forget him."  
  
"So that's why I am sitting here pondering on what I should do. Ever since I met up with Lance I have never been happy."  
  
"He was happy."  
  
"But I wasn't..."  
  
"Nobody probably knows that I am not happy, probably never will. Yea, I am always smiling. Wes, I am always full of energy but the truth is. It's so fake to what I feel like inside."  
  
"Inside I feel... Lonely."  
  
"In all my years knowing people. Even my best friend could never see through my mask."  
  
"I didn't think anyone would be able to see through it."  
  
"That is... Until I met Ryoma..."  
  
"He never told me straight out that I wasn't happy with my self or that I was always wearing a mask."  
  
"But he knew."  
  
"I could tell it in his eyes."  
  
"Every time I was in the halls... Laughing and joking with my friends. I would see him walking by me... With those haunting eyes. Telling me to stop faking it. To stop being somebody I wasn't. Just to let it all go, all out. Just to be my self...."  
  
"I never took that advice."  
  
"Because my real self was quiet unhappy and I didn't want anybody to know."  
  
"I don't really know if I have a reason to be happy..."  
  
"My parents died a year ago. So I currently live with my grandma. *the teams coach.*  
  
"And I truly love my grandma, it's just she is not my mom or dad. She never would be."  
  
"Another reason was that my sister died when I was little with cancer. Nobody know's this but my grandma. I never had a *true* friend to tell. All my friends would of treated me different if I told them all of this stuff."  
  
"And to top it all of. I used to be a good tennis player ((A.N. Okay Okay I know in the story she is a beginner but I want to add a interesting twist to the plot))  
  
"Yea that must of been a big shoker. I was actually pretty good. I even played in tournaments. Until one day I was playing in the finals of a match *also one of the biggest matches of my life.* And in the second set at 5-4 me. I had ran for a forehand and ended up falling on my ankle. Which later I ended up have broken in 3 different places."  
  
"After that I never played again."  
  
"I tried, believe me I did but every time I tried I was afraid my ankle would collapse on me and I would make a fool of myself again. Just like the day of that tournament..."  
  
"So I gave the sport up. I was going good not playing until I met him..."  
  
"When you came you inspired me. When I saw how good you were I couldn't help but want to be out there to. After seeing him, you brought back the spark in my heart. That I had lost for tennis since that faithful day."  
  
"So I took up tennis again."  
  
"Of course I sucked. But I hadn't played in 3 years and know I was to scared to even give my full potential again."  
  
"I know this sounds stupid, but I was truly afraid until he came around. Before then I had given up all my tennis dreams."  
  
"After I met him. All those dreams came back to life."  
  
"Maybe that's why I am so attracted to him. He works so hard..."  
  
"I know he would never have time for a girlfriend. I mean I had always none that. But deep in my heart I begged to differ."  
  
"But, I still have this hope that someday he will fall for me, like I did for him and maybe just maybe everything would work out in the end."  
  
"After all time heals all wounds and opens new opprotunities..."  
  
Ring!  
  
"That's the bell?" I thought stunned  
  
"I really must of over done it with the day dreaming today. I am so suprised that my teacher didn't catch me again. Last time I had to write a thousand time I will not daydream in class about foolish nonsense. Put it this way after I finished I never wanted to see another pen again." I though as the EVIL memories flooded back.  
  
"Sakuno!" a girl yelled who I immediately recognized as my best friend Cherry. Her real name is Sakura but I call her Cherry for short cause it sounds cute.  
  
"Hey Cherry!" I said walking up to my friend in the hallway.  
  
She was very pretty. She had short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She also was wearing the school uniform. Which I disliked in my opinion. A lot of the boys at the school liked her. But she rejected every single one of them. She would always say that she was waiting for someone far away. I don't even know who that is. She won't tell me but I do know who ever it is, is pretty lucky to have such a dedicated girlfriend.  
  
"Sakuno! You weren't daydreaming about HIM again were you?" She asked  
  
"No..." I said putting a innocent look on my face and rolling my eyes slightly.  
  
"Sakuno! You have a boyfriend know you can't be thinking about other guys while your with him!" she said scolding me. But then started to laugh at how she sounded.  
  
"And who makes you the authority?" I asked laughing, "How many dates have you been on?"  
  
"None..." She mumbled  
  
"Correct." I said smiling, knowing that I had this conversation in the bag.  
  
"Yea but I am waiting for Mr. Right." she said smiling at me  
  
"Come on you we are going to be late for social studies." I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her into our class.  
  
"I love social studies class, because this was the one class I had with Ryoma." I thought as I walked into the room and took my seat in front of Ryoma. *who wasn't there yet.* "Probably over slept." I thought chuckling to myself. Ryoma did have a nice record for over sleeping during x block.  
  
I sighed sitting down as all the memories of me trying to get his attention came flooding back. "I remember all the crazy things I would do to get his attention during this class."  
  
Then there he was walking through the door. "To tell you the truth he didn't look so good. His hair was messed up and his eyes look like he hadn't gotten any sleep all night."  
  
He walked past me and took his seat in back of me. I could tell that his cold eyes were burning a whole into the back of my shirt. It was always like that. I always felt like I was being judged by him. Like he never did stop judging me.  
  
"Yet... Ever since I got a boyfriend. He seamed to have lost his step. His tennis was sloppier and it always seemed like he never got any sleep."  
  
"I wonder what happened..."  
  
"Even though I would like to be supportive and ask him. But I can't. Ever since I got a boyfriend It seemed that we were even more distant then we were before."  
  
"And to tell you the truth I miss the little conversations we would have in the halls and how he would give me lil tips of advice when ever I was TRYING to play tennis."  
  
"Here I go again daydreaming when I am supposed to b e paying attention." I thought putting my thoughts back to the history class before me.  
  
"Today class we will be doing something quiet different in social studies." My teacher said as she stood up from her desk and walked over to the center of the room.  
  
My history teacher, Mrs. Mioko, was stern and old. Well not really old but old enough to be my mother. Yea I know that's not that old., but still....  
  
Anyways  
  
"Today we are going to start a project...."  
  
"What kind of project Mrs. Mioko?' asked a boy from the back of the room that I think was named Taichi, I wasn't very sure. I never really paid attention in this class either.  
  
"A switching project."  
  
"A what?" I asked out loud. "Shoot did I just say that out loud." I though  
  
"A switching project. If you would be quiet I would be able to explain." She said sternly pointing a finger in my face.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Mioko." I mumbled as a deep blush fell on my cheeks.  
  
"That's more like it. Know back to the switching project. What will happen is I will be assigning you in two's and for one week you will be living the life of someone else."  
  
"At the end of the week you will do a report on each other and what you learned and didn't know about your class mate."  
  
"You will do everything the person you are partnered with does and will spend one of the nights during this week at each others house for the night. Any questions?"  
  
"Can we pick each others partners?" The same boy in the back of the room blurted out.  
  
"No, you will all be drawing names from a hat." she said has she took a baseball hat out of one of her draws. *she probably took the hat from someone who was wearing it at the wrong time. Poor kid.*  
  
"In this hat is everyone's name in the class. We will start in the back of the room with Taichi. Who will come up and draw a name. That name is your partner. Ounce your name has been drawn. Go to the back of the room with your partner and stay there till everyone is paired up. Understand?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Mioko." everyone chanted  
  
"Good. Know Taichi why don't you come and start it?" She asked as Taichi walked up from the back and picked Cherry's name out of the hat.  
  
"Okay our first pair is Sakura and Taichi." Yelled my teacher as she pointed them to the back of the room and called the next person to come and pick a name.  
  
"After that I kinda just drowned everyone out, until I heard Ryoma's name called. Which meant I would be next.  
  
"Ryoma." said my teacher As he walked up to the front and put his hand in the hat and groped it back out.  
  
"Sakuna" My teacher said plain and simple.  
  
I just stared there. "Me? Is this some kind of joke? I Haven't talk to him in forever and know I will be forced to spend a week with him."  
  
But somewhere deep down I was excited, relieved, and even a little happy....  
  
"Lance is going to kill me." I mumbled as I walked over to him.  
  
"Hi.." I Mumbled  
  
"..." he just stared at me and walked to the back of the room and sat on top of one of the desks. Of course I followed him in utter shock of what had just happened. It still hadn't sunk in. All I knew is that I would be having a LONG week ahead of me and it was just Monday.  
  
"It's been a while..." He mumbled and something in his eyes gleamed. I don't know what it was but maybe.. Just maybe he missed me just the tiniest bit...  
  
"Yea right Sakuna. Get a grip you are with Lance know." I thought  
  
"Yea... What happened?" I mumbled looking down at my shoes.  
  
To be continues....  
  
So what do u guys think? I think I like it I am so sorry if this isn't how the characters act. But I am really new to this manga and the character are new to me so just bear with me! Anyways if I get five reviews I will continue deal? I know that this manga isn't very popular yet so I might just go on if I get a couple of reviews even. Anywas if I do continue this what you are in store for  
  
His Circumstances on how the evil assignment began  
  
~Okay this will be Ryoma's prov  
  
~ Then I will be writing a chapter for each day of the week for the project  
  
I do need some ideas so if you guys have any please feel free to give me them!  
  
Thanks  
  
and if anybody knows any good translating sites could you give me a emial about them at Redsockzgurl5@aol.com?  
  
Thanks 


End file.
